


What came before

by Sassenachbydesign



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Glasgow, M/M, Online Dating, Oxford, Scotland, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassenachbydesign/pseuds/Sassenachbydesign
Summary: When your best friend or your sister adds you to a known dating app... What could go wrong?





	1. Login

**Author's Note:**

> First I'm sorry to everyone. I've not been in a very good place. I'm ADHD and with that sometimes comes other things, like dyslexia or depression. And I got both.
> 
> And it's something I will have forever. It's a chemical change on the brain which sometimes makes you feel like a superhero others like the villain. Because of I've passed through the years - bullying from first grade until basically high-school some comments I've heard through my life hit me a bit hard. So I've been trying to work on that, trying to look for help and all. But it's a slow process. 
> 
> Also I've scratch something which is still what I don't know if it will be a fic or a ficlet, which by the way hasn't been seen by any beta.
> 
> I will go back to "Not all those who wander are lost" and started to write 3rd fic too.

“Soooo you know since you and that snob English bastard are over, I did something for you….” Geillis said taking a sip of her wine while tapping on her mobile

Claire glanced at her friend “Geillis what have you done now? I've told you me and Frank we are… taking a time. We need to clear up our minds and see where we stand. Between his work in Oxford and me working here… Things are… Difficult”

Turing her brow up, her friend put the glass down “Luv ye know what we call taking time in Scotland? Over. Plus that eejit does no deserve ye”

Her relationship with Frank had seen better day. They met when she was 21 when Frank had come to her Uncle one of the most known archeologists due to some items found in Scotland which he believed was from the period of the 45’.

The artifact end up being one of the weapons of one of Bonnie Prince advisers, a tall Highlander that was nicknamed “Red Jamie”.

And that's when thing started. Uncle Lambert settled in Glasgow, passing most of his time between there, Edinburgh and Oxford.

During his visits Frank showed interest in Claire, and her idea of a relationship started to gain shape with the approval of her Uncle.

The thing is after 6 years of dating Frank wanted her to move to Oxford, get married and start a family while Claire felt a home in Glasgow working at the Royal Infirmary. 

Also during the 6 years together they always had unprotected sex and in her personal opinion, one she had not shared with Frank, if a pregnancy was to happen… It would by now.

The pressure she had been feeling of Frank's parents, more specifically his mother which seemed to be born on 1818 with her very not smooth comments about how she felt about unmarried couples “sleeping together”.

Taking all that they (more Claire than Frank) decided (after a lot of comments on Frank's part) to take a break.

“Soooo, as a good friend to ye I registered ye on Tinder” Geillis turn her cell phone to Claire that almost fainted.

**********************************************

“You did what?” Ian Murray stared incredulously at his wife.

Jenny beamed at him like a child after visit to a candy store. 

“I made him a profile on Tinder”

If only Ian could eye roll even more at Janet he would, pregnant or not Jamie would have her heid…. As his by consequence too.

“Janet Murray give me a heid’s up to when ye’ll inform yer bràthair of it… So I can be has far as humanly possible from both of ye”

She massaged her belly looking too happy for Ian's taste. 

“Well it was either that or leave Rupert set a date between Jamie and Laoghaire, and Ye know her. That girl is insane! Ye know for years she has had a crush on me brother… But I refuse to have her as a sister-in-law… and as his wee Jamie's aunt. No”

He honestly could see her point. He had met the lass while the Fraser’s where on vacation at Leoch. The lass was smitten with his best friend back then had been incredibly annoying trying to stick close to them, more precisely to Jamie and crying every time she didn't had her way… He doubt it much had changed in the years since. Still… It was Jamie's life. And sister or not he was not very fond of the idea of people, including his sister putting her nose where it hadn't been called.

Next time Jamie called it would be awkward. Although he was married to Jenny he was also Jamie's best friend. A brother. But between both he had a PhD on Fraser’s by now and knew there was no point on getting himself in the middle of whatever would happened. 


	2. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life pré online dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will have shorter chapters.  
> I thought about going on further in the end but it seemed right as it is... Let me know what you think

Claire could hardly believe her friend. 

She was absolutely not the type of woman who normally would be speechless, but Geilis had made sure she was that. 

Dear god. Her second thought was... Wasn't this technically cheating? She and Frank had decided on a break... But they didn't said anything about seeing other people. 

It was about thinking of how this would go forward. 

Or not. 

The last was how she felt about jumping on her friend's neck and twist it as hard as she could.

"GEILLISSSS! What were you thinking?"

She friends took a sip from a drink  
"Weelll between the two of us ye can tell the truth. Ye're a sexual being. And I bet the filthy Sassenach ever gave ye a decent orgasm. Ye need someone to grind your corn properly. Made a Scot to swipe ye off yer feet, take ye against the wall. Every woman should have that in their lives at least one"

Whisky. Claire needed a whisky refill.

"I.... I Don't know. And how on earth would you know about what Frank did or did not do?"

"My wee beastie, I've seen and been woman well bedded. That excuse didn't do his job right oor there would be no break to be taken. Don't ye dare to fight it"

Well she could not fight that. 

The issues of her's and Frank's relationship were not just the lack of children. 

Frank had this old idea, probably acquired during his studies in history that once she would became pregnant she should forget about her job and take her of the family.

Either history or his mother's influence, Claire felt her eyes rolling and what to say that the 17th century called and asked their directives back

A message sound took her from her thoughts and she saw her friend putting her own mobile down

"Screen name and password luv" Geillis finished her wine a stood heading towards the door "Lottie is waiting for this fashion guru that ye have as a friend to go shopping, and ye know I canna nae turn shopping down. Bye luv".

***********

Jamie was counting the days to go to Lallybroch as brain counts the last days for Hogmanay. 

However something was nae right. 

Jenny had been suspiciously friendly towards him. And by that he meant that never during of her earlier pregnancies had been this nice, his spider sense had been tingling. 

And Ian… that wee bastard was no being all that talkative. He could only wonder what the wee fiend was up to. With him in the middle. 

As long as she wasn't planning a wedding his wedding he was sure he would be fine.... 

The beeping woke him from Jenny's possible mischiefs.

His John was in town and they had set to meet at Rupert's pub for a drink.  
John and him were unconventional.

They meet in the army recruit and saved each more than one from the bastard responsible for their regiment.  
After that Jamie saved John during their tour in Afghanistan, protecting him when an IED that turned his back into something he didn't like to look at, something that made whatever change at a relationship go down the drain. 

During the period Jamie was in the hospital he kept everyone away. 

His sister could not understand his reaction, she wanted to take care of him. If she only knew how it change him

Before... 

Before we was a prankster, the jester of the room. He could still remember the summer he and Ian spent with his cousins at Leoch and how his Da almost throttle him after.

And obviously with Ian, those two growing up were like twin, almost joint to the hip. Ian's Da was no easier on him.  
Or how clingy Laoghaire had been. Geez before or after she still creeped the hell out of him.

He remembered how every girl he would swoon just by his small talk. How he had thought his life with Mary would have been. 

Ah diah... 

Just the thought of it made Jamie seemed to seeing someone else's life. ´

Now? 

Now he dreamt of someone who would not be scared of him, that would help him heal his wound. 

He dreamt of whisky eyes, a woman with whom he tangle his legs with. Someone that would no ever be real.


End file.
